


You've Been On My Mind

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to share everything with Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been On My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to iam_space for the beta! Written for the second week of sd_ldws.

“I’m just saying, it just doesn’t seem…” Danny sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides. “I’m just not sure if it’ll… work.”    
  
“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve shook his head amused, pressing kisses over Danny’s stomach, hands roaming up and down his body.    
  
“Yes, I think we’ve established that,” Danny huffed, then his fingers dug deep into the sheets as Steve let his teeth graze against Danny’s nipple.    
  
“I’m not saying we need to do it now, Danny,” Steve said as he looked up. “Or even ever. I just want you to know that you’re missing out on something pretty awesome.”    
  
“It’s just…” Danny said, pushing himself up on his elbows a bit. “You’re really big, Steve.”    
  
Steve couldn’t repress a snort, and as Danny looked at him accusingly, Steve dropped his forehead against Danny’s chest.    
  
“I’m okay if you never want to do it like that,” Steve said, ghosting light kisses over Danny’s pecs. “But the ‘it won’t fit’ excuse is just not valid.”    
  
“I see you squirming when I’m inside  _you_ !” Danny countered, letting himself fall back into the sheets as Steve’s hand traveled up his thigh.    
  
“That’s pleasure, you idiot,” Steve grinned, swiping down to take Danny into his mouth – without warning.    
  
“Holy shit,” Danny hissed, bucking up into Steve’s mouth.    
  
“Hey…” Steve said, letting Danny’s dick slip from his mouth with a loud pop. “You’ve taught me all about this romance thing…”    
  
“Like calling me an idiot…” Danny muttered under his breath, trying hard not to moan at the loss of Steve’s warm, wet mouth.    
  
“So I thought it’d be nice if I taught you the joys of having my dick up your ass,” Steve beamed, ducking to take Danny back into his mouth.    
  
“Well, if you’re gonna sweet-talk like that…” 


End file.
